Digimon DROP
by Eastist
Summary: July 29th, a boy discovers a video game called DROP. After a series of unusual events, he and seven other Seekers are dropped into a strange world filled with monsters known as Digimon. And in order to head home, they must work as a team to beat the game by seeking out the seven orbs scattered throughout the lands known as "Audionea." Rated T for violence and dark occasionally. OC.


Small Author's Note: Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai. The only characters I created are the human OCs and Meiru (The Digimon on the cover).

 **A link to the opening theme** (On Youtube) **I have chosen for Digimon DROP is on** **my profile** (this site!).

Please read and review.

* * *

On the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan, a black car emerged from the deep darkness of a tunnel. A girl sat in the back seat, staring out of the car and into the world of the unknown. Her blank mind hazing her dark brown eyes.

"Bored…" the girl mumbled to herself. She rolled down the window and the scent of the summer air rushed into the car. Her straight black hair weaved back and forth across her face. Part of her bangs were still kept back by two dull pink hair clips.

"Chiaki, look up ahead!" said her father, turning his head around to the back seat, "We're almost there. Just another hour and we'll be at the summer home."  
"Great..." replied the girl, Chiaki, as she sunk down further into the seat. She reached down and pulled out her cell phone from her bag.

No new messages. Chiaki heaved a small sigh and slid out of her seatbelt. She laid down on the cushioned seats beneath her. In the front passenger seat, her older brother slept.

 _Huh…still asleep from the plane ride…_ Chiaki thought. Looking at her cell phone again, she exited out of the inbox and stared at her background. An old family photo, all four of them smiling. Chiaki felt a familiar tightening in her chest, but ignored it and turned the phone off. She then curled up into a ball and let the car rock her back and forth into sleep.

* * *

… _ock,knock, knock_. Chiaki heard the sound of something hitting a surface three times. Everything was black. She felt a what seemed to be some sort of fabric beneath her body. Chiaki blinked open her blurry eyes. She awoke laying in a luxurious bed surrounded by flowing, pastel pink curtains. Sitting up in the bed, she wiped her eyes some more, and everything came into focus.

A canopy bed. It reminded Chiaki of the one she had when she was little girl. Her parents gifted it to Chiaki when she had gained an interest in fairy tales. She pushed the curtains back and slid off the bed. Chiaki took a step forward and only to hear a loud squeak emerge from the floor. Looking down, she saw a pair of pink bunny slippers that looked exactly like the old ones her mother had given her. Chiaki became confused.

 _Huh? I thought I had lost these years ago at a friends sleepover party…_ thought Chiaki.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Someone seemed to be knocking again.

"Who is it?" asked Chiaki. No reply.

Slipping on the mysterious bunny slippers, Chiaki glanced around the room. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

Two ominous, closed black doors with golden trims stood before her. The doors surrounded by two childish castle towers led up to by two pairs of rounded staircases. Chiaki looked around the room once more and saw that there were no other ways to leave. She approached the door, although her squeaky slippers ridded of any hope of stealth.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Chiaki turned the golden lock on the doors and it clicked unlocked. She looked at the door handle. Stone dragons with large wings stood on top of the handles. After much hesitation, Chiaki put a hand on a wing of one of the doors, and pulled it open.

Everything outside the door was black. Chiaki poked her head inside and she still couldn't see. Chiaki took a deep breath,

"Is there anybody out there? _!_ " she yelled into the oblivion. ...No reply.

Chiaki sighed again and turned around to walk back to the bed. Maybe she had missed something.

But before Chiaki could leave, an explosive gust of wind burst its way though the black doors. **Crash _!_** The wind had carried along thousands of white feathers across the room, along with Chiaki.

Chiaki popped her head out a pile of feathers, " _What was that?!_ " yelled Chiaki. The room smelled of copper and gunpowder. Some sort of animal was panting. With each pant along came a new haze of blinding white light from where the bed was.

As the light faded, Chiaki saw the looming silhouette of something that wasn't human. It had six wings and a large wingspan, even all crumpled up on the floor of the bed. She felt nostalgic pain in her chest, but couldn't remember or explain why. Chiaki opened her mouth to speak,

"Who... are you _?"_ she asked.

"..." the creature did not answer, it just groaned and tried to stand up, only to fall back down again.

"Are you hurt?"

"..." It now tried to crawl back towards the black doors. More light faded and Chiaki saw something that made her gasp.

Its entire body, wings and all had pierced by black beams. Its deep red blood flowed down its body and drip-dropped onto the white carpet.

"What? Why are you leaving? You're bleeding!" said Chiaki.

"...This is not your battle." breathed the creature, crawling up the steps.

"What do you mean?"

The creature exhaled white light again and its piercing blue eyes locked with hers,

"...Goodbye, Chiaki."

 _"Wait!"_ Chiaki exclaimed, swimming though the sea of feathers .

But it was already too late, and the creature had escaped though the black doors with lightning speed. And the black doors shut closed. Chiaki tried to turn the lock on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

" _Wait!_ _Who are you?!"_ Chiaki screamed, pounding on the doors. No reply. Her pounding slowed, and in frustration, kicked the door with her foot. She felt sad and confused, and her knees gave way.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"...who is it." Chiaki asked with a grim expression, her head only raising a little.

The black doors creaked open and four eyes bore themselves into hers, striking fear in her heart. Even the light reflected in its eyes seemed dim. Chiaki tried to look away, but found herself struck with terror. A huge, blue clawed hand, grabbed her entire body in one go. Chiaki started to scream and kick at the monster. Her squeaky bunny slippers fell into the abyss.

" _LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET-..."_

The monster just stared at her. Its two heads started to grin and its grip clutched down on her even harder. Chiaki's head felt light and memories started to flash before her.

* * *

A black and white beach with several other people her age were laughing and playing in the sun.

"Come on, Chiaki!" said the voice of a boy, "Come and join us!"

A hand reached out and Chiaki saw a blurry outline of the face of someone she didn't recognize. It was hard to make out any defining features, but the one thing that stood out were his eyes. They were the same piercing blue color as the winged creature form earlier. The memory turned to static, like a TV and changed to a new channel.

* * *

A surreal memory of a sunset, with a sun that looked like a clock and two moons rising up into a night sky filled her mind.

"Hey, Chiaki!" said a girl's voice. It was a chubby girl with long hair in a ponytail. Her face blurred also.

"When we get back home, do you think you could make me one of those desserts again? They're so good!"

Chiaki heard the sound of a dog panting nearby. The channel changed again.

* * *

"Chiaki," said another voice. It sounded like her brother. But his hair was a pure white and his eyes were the same color as the boy on that beach. He looked quite serious about something.

"Do you intend to let this insanity go on any longer?" His face blurred and the memory went static.

* * *

In the next memory, Chiaki was falling toward something big and blue, fast. But someone grabbed her hand. She looked and saw it was that it was the boy again. He was riding a flying lion, and sweat beads rolled down the boy's face.

"I'm not going to let you die on me now, Chiaki!" The boy grinned. Static. Again.

* * *

The world was black and white and a humongous white spire in the distance, seemed to be falling over.

"Now how will we get home?" cried a voice. It was a beautiful girl bawling with her hands covering her face. "Has everything we've done been for nothing...?"

"We'll find another way! I swear!" said a male voice. A strong-looking boy with thick eyebrows. His face blurred. The two seemed related somehow... The memory changed to a TV testcard.

* * *

In this memory, Chiaki was in a large crater. She was holding a small light grey creature with white wings. A black beam had gone through its chest. It seemed to be dying.

"Chiaki..." it whispered, "Go... wi... out me...complete... ceremony..." Its heart stopped and its body vanished, leaving only a white feather in her hand. She swallowed the white feather and she felt an excruciating amount of pain. She saw only soft blue light. Then, the TV turned off. Chiaki did not know what to make of this memory.

* * *

Chiaki snapped out of her memory and the monster clutching her was howling in pain. A her body now emitted a soft blue light that burned the hand of the monster. It let its grip loosen and Chiaki fell into the abyss.

She wondered if this was the end. That she would fall forever until dying of starvation, or hitting something.

Then, Chiaki remembered five letters. A word? A name?

 **Meiru.**

White light embraced her.

* * *

Small Author's Note: And that is the end of Chapter 1: Memories _~!_ But the real story begins in Chapter 2 _!_ So stay tuned _!_

This is my first story, but I'm starting school again, so my schedule will be busy D: Although, I do want to have at least some chapters up before Christmas, if that's anything about my schedule/updates.

Until then _!_


End file.
